Problem: Find the coordinates of the center of the hyperbola \[\frac{(2y-2)^2}{5^2} - \frac{(3x-4)^2}{4^2} = 1.\]
Answer: The standard form for the equation of a vertically oriented hyperbola centered at $(h, k)$ is \[\frac{(y-k)^2}{a^2} - \frac{(x-h)^2}{b^2} = 1.\]But the given equation is not in standard form, because the terms $2y$ and $3x$ appear instead of $y$ and $x.$ So we factor out $2^2$ and $3^2$ from the two terms on the left-hand side, giving \[\frac{2^2(y-1)^2}{5^2} - \frac{3^2(x-\tfrac43)^2}{4^2} = 1,\]or \[\frac{(y-1)^2}{\left(\tfrac52\right)^2} - \frac{(x-\tfrac43)^2}{\left(\tfrac43\right)^2} = 1.\]This equation is in standard form, so we can read off the center of the hyperbola as $\boxed{\left(\frac43, 1\right)}.$